merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards
Wizards/Witches are a magical race of mortals with the power to work magic. They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance, though many wizards and witches are known to use their powers for personal reasons. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however it is known that wizards and witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, wizards/witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, they consider themselves "The Servants of Nature", as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic is a practice of witchcraft that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some wizards/witches practice their power by certain belief systems. Although the majority of traditional wizards/witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, it has been proven that some magic users are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. * For a complete list of different types of Magic, click HERE Magic Powers Basic Powers The basic powers of most wizards/witches include: *'Channeling:' The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Spell Casting: 'The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. *'Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that have supernatural properties. Other Powers With practice and training, magic users can develop other powers that include: *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry: '''The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Spells and Rituals *For a complete list of spells and rituals, visit Spells and Rituals. Tools *'Amulets: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. * '''Athames: '''A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. * '''Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons: '''A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. * '''Grimoire: A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Talisman:' An object that is used to magnify a witch's power. Weaknesses *'Disbelief: '''The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a short time. *'''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). However some wizards have been known to live extended lifespans for up to 200 years. *'''Overexertion: '''The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Appearance Many believe an expect to think of wizards as older grey haired men with long beards and ragged cloaks, and believe witches are old hags similar to Hagravens. However both is false for Wizards and Witches are really indifferent than average Humans, in appearance. However there are wizards and witches that do have the common old ragged look. But that is not always the case. Staffs A Wizard or Witches Staff is an important weapon and serves as a symbol of their power. There are only a few known times where a Wizard’s staff has been broken. It is possible for a wizard or witch to utilize magic without a staff, however it is very taxing and requires great skill. Staffs have mulitple uses, being used for walking sticks, channeling magic, as wel as a melee combat weapon.